Battle Basics
Battle Basics ' ' ''' '''Introdução' ' Vamos aprender a batalhar. A entrada para o Battlefield clique no botão grande abaixo na direita. Para começar a batalha, escolha um estágio e clique no botão "Enter"! ' ' Infomação dos estágios ''' When you tap on a stage, the information window pops up, telling you a bunch of stuff about the area: § Under the title, mercenary icons are displayed -- these are the enemies present in the stage. § Req AP: this is how much AP it will cost to enter the stage. § Wave: this is how many waves of enemies you'll face. § Clear Time: if you finish the stage under the specified clear time, you'll receive 1 Star Rating § Terrain Effects: some stages have things like "Healer: SP +25% / MOV +25%" -- these are known as terrain effects. Pay attention to the effects of each stage and build your team around it! '''Deployment' ' After hitting "Enter", you'll arrive in the Deployment screen. Here, you can pick which mercs you want to use, along with one friend leader. To pick where each unit goes, click a blue square, and then click on the unit's name. Note: units in the front gain 10% MOV, but lose 10% SP, whereas units in the back row gain 10% SP, but lose 10% MOV! When you're ready, press "Complete" to visit the Battle Shop and set up your battle inventory! Battle Shop' ' In this screen, you can select items to bring with you to battle. In the beginning, you're allowed to bring three different types of items for use in battle. On the left side of the screen are some items you can purchase! The items you purchase will only last for the duration of the battle -- they are not permanent. § Mana Essence § Cost: 700 Gold § Effect: Gives all of your units full SP and MOV at the beginning; you'll be able to auto-attack first, and use skills right at the start of the match! § Assassin's Seal § Cost: 500 Gold § Effect: Increases your chance of attacking enemies in the back row. § Mystic Orb § Cost: 500 Gold § Effect: Gives your units one random buff (ATK increase, recovery increase, auto-heal, or boost up). § Merchant's Eye § Cost: 3 Star Crystals § Effect: Increases gold and EXP reward by 50% § Trainer's Whip § Cost: 2 Star Crystals § Effect: Increases capture and item drop rates by 50% § Hero's Protection § Cost: 1 Star Crystal § Effect: Resurrects and fully heals a fallen unit once in the battle. To purchase an item, tap on it to make it display a "Use" message. The cost will automatically be deducted from your Gold / Star Crystals when you enter the battle. Battle' ' I will briefly go over some things in this section, since I can't teach you how to actually fight! Here are some jot notes: § Click a unit's portrait to bring up their skills! § Tap a skill to use it -- hold onto it to see a skill description. § When "BURST!!" appears, tap it on for a Burst effect! § Burst effects are determined by the type of the unit: § Attacker: Deal heavy damage to one enemy unit. § Defender: Gain a Provoke-like status (become targeted more often) and take less damage (not sure if it's just a flat damage reduction, or added DEF). § Healer: Heal the HP of all allies by some amount. § Supporter: Recover the SP of all allies by some amount. § Special: Deal damage to all enemy units. § If a merc dies, they will lose 1 LP. § When a merc falls to 0 LP, they will become unusable until LP is recovered via paying gold or usingStar Crystals. § Resurrecting does not negate the LP loss -- if you die, resurrect, then die again, you'll have lost 2 LP. Capturing Mercs' ' Captures occur automatically post-battle, and not every mercenary encountered is capturable. To increase the chance of capturing a random merc, you can purchase the Trainer's Whip from the Battle Shop. There are also some bonus capture rate events sometimes.